doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ghost of Oswin Oswald
The Ghost of Oswin Oswald is a Story. Plot Cillian Darcy, a teenage boy with dark brown hair and a sad smile, was walking home from his school's early finish at 11:30am. In one hand he clenched a bottle of beer, in the other a cigarette. He had had a problem with this since he was 9 years old. Lurking in the shadows of the alleyways, a young brunette followed him home. Her face was soft but pale and her clothes were plain white. She gilded along the cobbled street as if she weighed less than a feather. The mysterious lady quickened her pace until she was only a meter and a half away from Cillian. He hears quiet foot steps and gets very worried. Cillian believes he is being stalked. The young body extended her soft hand and tapped him on the shoulder. Immediately, Cillian turned around in shock and scanned the area for the person who had touched his shoulder so gently. Nobody was there. Cillian turned back around and continued to walk. As he did so, the women let out a pretty little giggle and her mouth turned up at the corners. Cillian notices the giggle and begins to run, holding the cigarette between his lips and the bottle in his furious-moving hand. Once he at his old, stone, terrace house, he looks out at the grey foggy sky with fear and sadness. As he looks at the garden, he notices that the creaky wooden gate was opening slowly. He fumbled with his key and turned it in the lock. He ran inside, looked out of the door once more and then locked it securely. ---- Cillian sat lazily in a brown leather chair, smoking his cigarette and sipping on his warm beer. He wasn't worried that anybody would come home and see him because nobody would come home. Nobody ever came home. He took out a pendant and looked at the photo of his mother and twin sister. He missed them sorely and it broke his heart every time he looked at it. It was started six years ago. Since he was ten, His dad, his oldest sister, his adopted older brother, his younger half brother and his younger half sister were having a secret meeting at the town about him and decided to banish him from their lives. Cillian closed his eyes and dozed off. "Should you be doing that, young man?" The women said as she leaned over his sleeping body. Cillian started up and look at the women's pretty young face. It was so pale and yet had so much life to it and her smile warmed the coldest parts of his heart. He thought such a young lady could not exist and that this was a dream so she squeezed his lips together and leant in for a kiss. "Haha! Don't think yourself so luck, kid!" The women chuckled. "Wait, you're not a dream?" Cillian asked suprised and fully awake. "Haha! Nope, I'm Oswin Oswald!" Said the pretty young lady. "Man, I can't remember, I'm Cillian" Said Cillian who nearly couldn't remember. "Lovely name, It's so cute." Said Oswin, teasing him. Cillian turned a little red and Oswin registered that he was blushing at her comment. Oswin laughed after think about it and said, "I'm only messing with ya'" "Wait a minute." Said Cillian. Cillian use his hand to go through Oswin's belly and it did, Oswin is a ghost. Oswin coloured light red. "No way... You're a ghost!?" said Cillian, shocked. Oswin made no reply and stared at Cillian's happy face. He looked deeply into her hazel eyes, which shone every time the light hit them. Cillian reached out and touched Oswin's face. She coloured again and her cheeks stood out against her pale face. "Come along little lover man." Oswin said, as she removed his hand from her face. "We have work to do." ---- Boz Darcy was sitting in Carlow Town Hall in Ireland. He had long awaited the moment when he would finally be here. He watched the door closely and moved slightly out of his seat every time the door opened. At last, the man he was waiting for came in the door. Boz smiled and got out of his seat to shake his hand. The man who had approached him looked stern and turned down the offer of shaking his hand. "How are you? It's been so long!" Boz said to the man. "16 years." The man replied in a monotone voice. "Yes, well its great to see you Bradley. I've missed you. It feels like only yesterday me and you were playing in our back garden" Boz smiled, remembering the old days. Bradley made no reply to this loving comment. "You were always were serious than me, being my older brother. So are you staying for good this time?" Boz asked getting closer to Bradley. "Yes, I need to talk to you about your son." Bradley replied, distracted. "My son?" Boz questioned, puzzled by Bradley. "What about him? We banished him from Carlow 6 years ago now." Bradley's eyes became beady and looked straight into his brothers. Anger flushed into his cheeks and his nose twitched. "You will need to bring him back. I must have the boy. Without him I will not stay!" Bradley said calmly but with a hint of his fury. ---- Back at Cillian home, the smell of bacon filled the air. Cillian stumbled down the stairs and rubbed his eyes. Oswin looked at him and then at his lack of clothing. Cillian covered his boxers and ran back upstairs to get changed. Cillian came back down again once more, now in his unworn pyjamas, and sat at the table. "Hey there, cutie boy" said Oswin who gave him a nickname. He began to took into the bacon sandwich that Oswin had so kindly prepared for him. "Ghosts can make breakfast?" Cillian asked smiling. "Ghosts can do a lot of things you know!" Laughed Oswin, winking. After Cillian had finished eating they sat down on the sofa. Cillian's eyes began to wander again and Oswin caught him looking at her exposed legs. "How old are you then, Cillian?" Asked Oswin, trying to take the attention off of her. "15... nearly 16. You?" Said Cillian scanning her face. "A lady never reveals her age. You seemed to have reacted well to the fact a ghost is staying in your house." Oswin said cheekily. "Well, if all ghosts were like you then I'd let them stay any day!" Said Cillian try to disguise his obvious love for her. "I am going to be honest, I'm not a ghost. I am a existant-telepathic hologram." Oswin told him. "Oh... What's that?" Cillian asked her, confused. "I've been sent here by somebodies mind to help you out, however I've been moulded into reality. It's almost fully complete but, as you've already done, you can still put your hand through me." Oswin explained scientifically. "Why would anybody want to help me?" Cillian asked her. "Look around, kid." Oswin said pointing out the state of the room. "You're hardly living in a mansion and where are your parents?" "I was banished, 6 years ago now. I don't want to talk about it." Cillian said looking down. Oswin was quick to change the subject. "Cillian, is it true that you have two half siblings?" asked Oswin. "Yeah, it's true, their names are Lorcan and Lilly Tredwell, why?" said Cillian who was confused. "Well, look on the TV." said Oswin as she turned on the tv with an old remote. "There is special message for you" A disc played with the video of Lilly and Lorcan on. They look terrified as they read out a message to him. "Cillian, listen carefully, you're a year older than us and we know you're a good person." said Lilly who shook violently as tears rolled down her face. "Cillian! We both know you're a nice boy and we're sorry for forcing Victor to pick on you! Now listen, Uncle Bradley is coming after you, Just Run! RUN!" Said Lorcan, who was trying to hold back his watery sorrow. Cillian turned off the T.V. and held his head in his smooth hands. "What's wrong?" said Oswin who being worried, cuddled up to Cillian. "I don't understand... I never knew I had an uncle Bradley" said Cillian who couldn't recollect his uncle. Then he thought, "That's it!, I'm going to give them a call!" Cillian pick up his Phone and Call Lorcan and Lilly. In Carlow, Lorcan and the other darcy kids put their house phone on speaker. "H...Hello?" said Lorcan who's scared. "Who is this Uncle Bradly and why is he coming after me?" said Cillian, angry at their betrayal. "Cillian?, how did you know that?" said Lilly who was nervous. "I watched the news." said Cillian, answering Lilly's question. "Cillian, we wanted you to be safe!" said his older sister Emily. "But, We're sorry for turning on you" "I can't listen to you." Cillian said with anger at how they left him. "Goodbye!" "Wait Cillian! Uncle..." Kino, his twin sister, did not have chance to finish her sentence because Cillian put the phone down. Oswin saw that Cillian was mortified and so she held him and rocked him gently in her arms like a baby. After five minutes she asked him, "What time is your school?" "Oh no!" Cillian said and with that he was out of the door like a whippet. He knew a shortcut that would get him to school quicker but he would still be at least 20 minutes late. He climbed into the pungent sewers and ran all the way down them to school. When he arrived, his clothes were sodden and icky, green mess covered the bottom of his shoes and trousers. Luckily, it was a comprehensive nonuniform school so he had not had to change his clothes, but now he wished he had brought extras for the horrible journey. ---- A hand clenched Cillian's back. It was cold, spiny and small. The owner of the hand tugged at Cillian's body, almost until he fell over. When Cillian looked into the owner's eyes, his jaw dropped in astonishment. The eyes were a cold blue colour but a fiery passion of hatred burned hot behind them. His features were male and strong but they were still undeveloped. "Lorcan? What are you doing here?" Asked Cillian, looking at his brother angrily. "Bro, you might stop being angry at me about what happened, Don't worry, i'm here to say I'm sorry." said Lorcan who promises Cillian that he'll be nicer. Cillian grab Lorcan but they fell down on the grass and fight, Cillian's on the grass while Lorcan is on top of him. "Lorcan, you know that... KICKS ARE FOR RIPS!" said Cillian who kicked Lorcan's rips and punched him in the face twices. Cillian bring out his full glass beer bottle and break the bottom, he hold the top and swing it to scare Lorcan. "Take that Lorcan, I don't need your forgiveness anymore, Get outta my life!" said Cillian in his monsterious voice that scaring Lorcan who's fleeing the school causing everyone to cheer because they hated Lorcan. Cillian drink his beer before he goes inside, he meet up with his English Teacher Clara Oswald. "Hey, Mrs Oswald!" said Cillian who greets with Clara a.k.a his good friend. ---- After school, Cillian returned home and saw a DVD on the Table, He took off his clothes and put on his clean one right before he turn on the tv and place the Dvd. "Hi my Cillian, i want to tell you that, You are right, I am a ghost." said Oswin who tell him the truth. "I was dead in the far future when i help with the Man known as The Doctor, i was Conversated into a Dalek a year ago, Your Uncle Bradley offers me my body restored as a human if i can hunt you for his owns a Pizza place in america called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he want to conversate you into... Golden Bonnie. I wanted to say... Goodbye my cutie." The DVD ended and Cillian turned off the T.V. in tears. His eyes turn purples which means that he must rescue Oswin but he needs someone's help. Lorcan walks in in fear. "Cillian? listen pal, i'm a bit scared." said Lorcan after being scared. "Lorcan, I need your help to battle Bradley or Brad and rescue Oswin." said Cillian who telling Lorcan to help him. "Wh...What?! You want my help?!" said Lorcan who's shocked that Cillian needs his help. "Yes, I do Lorcan, i know i got banished but i need you to get me backto Carlow. said Cillian who ask Lorcan to help. "If you agree to help me, i will never return to Carlow for the rest of my life." "Sure man, I'll help." Said Lorcan who agreed to help his own Half Brother. ---- Back in Carlow, Boz and his wife Melanie (who's Lorcan and Lilly's mom) are a bit scared that they will Lose Cillian. Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald